


Trust me

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Read through my work and found plenty of mistakes that I made. If any of you could help me out with proof reading work in the future, please comment/give me a message :'(





	Trust me

Chul Kyung would have never imagined himself in a foreign country because his childhood dream at the time was to live a life as an escapee from the communist that hunted his entire family down. He knew that his father made the right decision which resulted in him safely arriving in South Korea, but he still regretted leaving his sick mother behind. Feeling like he can't protect or be protected by anyone, he set out to use a skill that he learned as a child. Stealth gave him the advantage of standing alone without caring for anybody. Chul Kyung put on a polite tone when talking to other people but he never gave them a smile or recognition outside of the battlefield. It was extra difficult to maintain the polite act when there were some days his mood head straight down to the south. His nightmare consisted of his ever stoic father, blood on his young hands and the last confession of love that he heard from his mother. On those days, he vanished out of everybody's sight and hid in his own shadows to drown out the trauma.

Today, he wakes up from a similar nightmare that leaves him feeling dazed with a mild headache. He pushes on, manages to keep everything to himself and carries out the mission as a professional should be. None of his teammate had the chance to talk to him because he always dart out at the start of the defending phases. Throughout the day, he has been eager to shoot down the drones and hide in a safe angle to kill the enemies. The last round is about to start and Chul Kyung can’t wait to get out of the confined area. He thought nothing would add more to his headache until someone calls out to him. It sounds horrible because they can’t pronounce it remotely accurate, so he ignores them and searches a place for an ambush.

"Vigil." Chul Kyung almost swore under his breath when he hears his code name. It’s one of those French operators and he only remembers the guy's name as Rook.

"Forgot your armour." Rook smiles and lifts up the padded plates.

"Thank you, but I don't need them." Chul Kyung curtly bows and walks away. He let out a deep sigh when he hears the similar footsteps continuing to follow him.

"It helps, you know?" Rook tries to catch up, which is a bit hard when Chul Kyung squeezes himself through tight spaces and corners.

"You are giving your position away." Chul Kyung fastens his pace, growing impatient.

"Come on, you don't know how many lives I saved with this. It will stop a 357 magnum round-" Rook persists, not noticing the drone behind him.

"-travelling at 490 meters per second. I know. You say it like a prayer." Chul Kyung finishes the sentence for Julien and checks the watch to see how much time they have left until the next phase. It has already been few seconds after the attackers are ready to raid in.

"Please get back to your position." Chul Kyung turns around to shoo Rook away. When he finally notices the drone, his blood runs cold and searches the area for Rook to take cover.

"Get back and call for reinforcement." Chul Kyung hushes himself, kneels down to shoot the drone and takes cover. Rook doesn’t leave and finds a corner near Chul Kyung to set up a deployable shield. This annoys Chul Kyung and his patience with Rook is running thin because he isn’t in the mood to have anyone around him.

"What are you doing?" Chul Kyung is now fully showing frustration in his voice.

"Two against them is better than just one." Rook replies, stating the obvious.

"As I said, your shield is giving your position away. Stop being nosy and place the barricade near our defence point." He glares at those eyes behind the balaclava which leers back at him. Then Rook's gaze shifts something behind Chul Kyung, and within a second he leaps toward Chul Kyung to push him down, shielding him over with his body. A bullet hits Rook's abdomen which is roughly the same area that Chul Kyung had his head before. Rook shoots the enemy down before falling with a muffled groan. Chul Kyung feels the weight on his back and quickly re-positions Rook on the floor.

"Rook!" The similar sensation of defeat hit Chul Kyung as he drags the French into a safer location. He keeps on calling Rook to check whether the guy is dying or not. Mild panic starts to rise when he notices blood spill.

"Julien!" He finally remembers Rook's real name, fearing for a possible deja-vu of witnessing a death.

"You are pronouncing it wrong." Chul Kyung is relieved to hear a whizz from Rook.

"Why did you stay? I told you that I am fine." He scowls as he performs the first aid to stop further blood-loss.

"You looked like you were going to throw yourself into the enemy. Shit, you always do. Figured I hand out the armour by hand this time because you never take them." Rook holds on Chul Kyung's arm and they lock eyes, which makes Chul Kyung feel like he is being scanned. He is about to look away when Rook clamps on his face to close the gap between them.

"You aren't fine. Anybody in this battle isn't fine. My job is to secure any chance of bringing us back home, including you." Rook's hands slip away to push himself up. Chul Kyung's face contorts in a mixture of emotions, but it is mostly guilt. He almost lost a teammate due to his stubbornness and he regrets not putting on the armour.

"Don't look too grim. I got your back so you get mine this time." Rook lightly pats Chul Kyung on the back and forces a smile as he tries to hide the pain. It is that moment when Chul Kyung realises how he never cared for other people's masks, the brave face that they put on to keep the team going. He curtly nods without saying a word and covers all four corners to escort Rook back to the defence point. The mission is a hard-fought success and they are all transported back to Hereford. The medical team rushes to fetch Rook to the infirmary and Doc scolds the younger French on how reckless he had been. Montagne thanks Chul Kyung and marvels at how he looked out for their idealistic idiot.

"No, he saved me actually. I should thank him." Chul Kyung shows his modesty, dips his head low and holds it for a while. This attracts lot of attention because they never see Chul Kyung in plain sight after the mission and moreover, people are surprised to see the robotic Korean showing a gesture that has some depth of emotion. Rook shifts out of the stretcher as if he is eager to respond the gratitude by hugging and laughing along with the man, but his stomach is still hurting from the bullet wound. Instead, he rips a paper out of Doc's clipboard, quickly jots down something and gives it to Chul Kyung by squeezing their hands tight. Rook shoots a thumbs up and waves Chul Kyung a goodbye until Doc drags him away. The paper has nothing special written on it, just a location and a time.

Few days passes and Chul Kyung set out to find the place from the note. He is puzzled to find a huge cathedral because it is somewhere that he never thought to be worthwhile for a visit. The first impression of the cathedral for Chul Kyung is the overwhelming architecture of detail and the rolling water from the nearby river. He goes inside and sits on the corner of cold pews closer to the back. His solitary sight-seeing lasts only a few minutes until Julien steps in.

"There you are. That's not the greatest place to sit, you know? Come forward." Being in the open really wasn't Chul Kyung's comfort zone. He hesitates to walk away from the corner but reluctantly follows as Julien persuades him with a gentle pull.

"Look up." Julien points at some of the notable features of the cathedral. The stained glasses convey multiple of colour which reminds Chul Kyung of the short video of some classic play that he watched as a child. The stone pillars and arches are blended in golden light from the sun and reflections from the wooden floor. Such aesthetics made him terribly out of place with his usual dull-coloured attire. He notices the shrines for the fallen SAS soldiers and wonders if the fallen ones have truly joined the God.

"I come here when I am not on my 100 percent," Julien says as he stares at the altar in the middle.

"My family used to drag me to church every weekend. Hated it as a child and I still don't believe in God." Chul Kyung silently agrees and thinks about how religion didn't do much for his life either.

"I guess the familiarity calms me down." Familiarity. Such concept had been deprived of Chul Kyung's childhood when his family was always on the move. He thought he found somewhere to depend on when he joined the military, but the life of rigorous regulation and control could only provide food and shelter. Developing any form of close relationship has been out of the option for him.

"Although religion is useless to me, I believe in my comrades. That they will be here to save me as I save them." Julien reaches out and holds a calloused hand that has small bits of scars on the wrist. He flickers a worried look and wonders if the scar is old or new. Chul Kyung doesn’t seem to notice and keeps staring into the space beyond the altar.

"Chul Kyung," Julien calls and finally manages to gain some attention from the quiet Korean.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to trust me?" He observes the pair of black eyes gazing back at him and watches them falter.

"I would rather not make a meaningful connection with anybody here." Those words discourages Julien. Chul Kyung notices a tiny frown on the other man and closes his eyes to reconsider the offer.

"I can try if you promise me one thing. One thing that you should never break." Chul Kyung leans back but keeps his hand on Julien's.

"Never get sick, keep your physical condition optimal and if you think you can't carry out the mission, falter. Promise me that you will live no matter what happens. Let me have someone to protect rather than a dead body that I can't carry all the way back to base. Stay alive with me." Chul Kyung knows he is stating the obvious because keeping themselves alive is what they need to do as soldiers after all. No matter how basic his demands are, it is important for Chul Kyung who had already lost so many loved ones in his life.

"That is a hard demand for someone like me, wanting to butt in everybody's business," Julien steps forward and pulls Chul Kyung closer for an embrace.

"but I can do it with you, only if you start to trust me more. We can do this together." They wrap their arms around each other and sway a little. Julien feels Chul Kyung's body relax and the weight of a head resting on his shoulder. When they pull away from each other, Chul Kyung looks a little embarrassed and let out a dry coughs. Without saying anything, he slowly walks out of the church.

"Leaving so soon without a proper bisou?" Julien chases after the shy man. He nearly bumps into Chul Kyung who abruptly stops and turns around.

"Bisoo?" Chul Kyung squints at the word that sounds similar to a Korean word.

"Yes. It's a form of greeting and farewell. You bring your face close like this..." Julien holds on Chul Kyung's shoulder and leans in to let their cheeks be in contact. Julien is about to imitate a kissing noise but got a little bit distracted by a pleasant scent from the other man's neck.

"...and?" Chul Kyung waits for a response and stays still for few seconds.

"Julien?" He tries to turn his head and steps back a little. When he touches Julien's other cheek, Julian flinches and presses their cheeks closer, which end up having their lips lightly brushing against each other. Both men feel the ticklish heat on their mouth and stare at each other, astonished.

"Was that a bisoo?" Chul Kyung asks and bites his own lips to get rid of the sensation.

"No. Sorry about that. My mistake." Julien shakily smiles Chul Kyung rubs his hands on the clothes to dry the sweaty hands. They decide to head back to the base and talk more about their daily routine. It is mostly Chul Kyung answering mountains of questions from Julien, but neither of them are actually focusing on the conversation as their mind linger on what happened at the cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> Read through my work and found plenty of mistakes that I made. If any of you could help me out with proof reading work in the future, please comment/give me a message :'(


End file.
